Songbird
by K8BNimble
Summary: Spike finds himself intrigued by a little songbird while he is in New York. Kurt is generally annoyed until he isn't. Glee/Buffy crossover, Spike/Kurt slash. Part of the 2015 Halloween Slashabbles.


Prompt: Buffy/Glee crossover. Spike Meets Kurt in NY.

Fandom: Buffy/Glee

Pairing: Kurt/Spike

Rating: M

Words: 100 X 11 (a little wordy, yup).

Warnings: Man sex! Biting, Vampirism, a little 'under the influence', rough sex (not graphic)

AN: No specific time period for Buffy - probably after all series. Season 5 for Glee. Kurt is 19ish? Spike is...substantially older. This was part of the 2015 Halloween Slashabbles I did this year. I am slowly adding the longer ones to this site but they are in 'drabble format' meaning that each section is 100 words but the sections tie together for a longer story to post here. If you want to read the other ones, you can find them at Archive of Our Own and Live Journal under the same author name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Buffy but if I did, Buffy would have had a musical..oh wait it did...Glee would have had a vampire...oh wait it did - kind of. Still don't own it. or make money...sigh...

* * *

 **Songbird**

The thing about being a vampire was you didn't have to kill your victims. Most vampires did because humans were generally a boring lot.

Few humans knew that. Buffy did after Riley became addicted to being bitten. A vampire's saliva contained a chemical that enhanced the pleasure of being bitten. Humans often became addicted and then, at least for Spike, it was no fun. Turning had the same issue. Once the soul was gone, often so was the spark.

He liked his prey with a little life in it.

And he saw a pretty little thing that caught his eye.

* * *

Kurt had noticed the pale blond started coming into the Spotlight Diner regularly and that was quite a feat. So many attractive actor/performer wannabes came through that Kurt lost track of them.

He had noticed this one because he clearly wasn't worried about all the potential cholesterol in his food. Despite ordering greasy cheeseburgers, milkshakes and the fried onions, he was thin.

"Have you ever met a salad?" Kurt asked.

"Not bloody likely to eat rabbit food."

"Your metabolism will shut down before you're 30. You should try one every now and then," Kurt suggested.

The man just laughed.

* * *

Spike enjoyed Kurt's bitchy attitude. He'd been back several times and Kurt critiqued his food choices and fashion sense.

"If you're going to insult me, love, call me Spike," he said.

"Spike? I hope that's a nickname and not that your mother wanted a dog and got you instead," Kurt quipped.

"Woof. Tell me something about yourself," Spike requested.

"I have never wanted a dog."

Enhanced hearing made spying easy. He'd learned Kurt was attending NYADA and he had two female roommates which he bickered with frequently. Also, he was not over his ex, Blaine.

Spike could work with that.

* * *

It took five trips into the Spotlight Diner before Spike saw Kurt actually spotlighted. He usually backed one of the girls or had a few lines in a group number. He was enchanted by Kurt's wide range and the smooth, clear tones of his voice. If Spike didn't already hate the name, he would have called Kurt "Angel" for his voice. Instead, he opted to think of him as his songbird.

Someone finally requested a solo by Kurt. Spike was already attracted to Kurt but found it ironic that the song that made Spike truly want him was 'Being' Alive.

* * *

"Why don't you sing more often?" Spike asked.

"The customers usually ask for the girls," Kurt said nonchalantly.

Spike knew an act when he saw it. Kurt was bothered by the seemingly lack of interest in him. It wasn't true. People were captivated by him, he just didn't see it.

"Would you do a duet with me?" Spike asked.

Kurt's mouth gaped open at the request.

He knew Kurt loved Rent so he had learned "I'll Cover You" just for this moment. He thought their voices would work and it would sway Kurt's attention to him.

The crowd loved them.

* * *

Halloween. Kurt wondered if Spike had plans. Kurt was stuck working until 10:00. The crowds were large and full of obnoxious costumes. If Kurt had to sing either Monster Mash or Werewolves of London one more time, he'd puke.

Near the end of his shift, a familiar blond head walked in, complete in a traditional vampire costume. It should've looked cheesy, but Spike had obviously invested in a quality costume and he looked gorgeous.

"Be my Mina, tonight?" Spike asked, oddly elegantly.

"Still not a girl," Kurt quipped.

"Fine. Be my Jonathan Harker...just the slash version."

Kurt laughed.

* * *

This was crazy. Kurt wasn't easy. He didn't sleep around. He didn't 'hook-up' yet here he was in Spike's arms ready for anything.

They had come back for drinks and the wine had been delicious, but Spike's mouth had been even more delicious. Kurt couldn't get enough.

It was like Spike had some kind of control over him. He was already naked and Spike was still fully dressed. The black velvet cape felt luxurious against his bare skin and the way Spike's tongue roamed over Kurt's neck was arousing. He felt...wanton and wanted…

It was a very heady feeling.

* * *

Spike was in total lust. He wanted Kurt so bad - both as prey and as a lover. He was tempted to turn him but Kurt had a spark that Spike loved and didn't want to risk losing it.

It had been awhile since he'd mesmerized anyone. Unlike the books, you couldn't convince anyone to do something they wouldn't do but it could be used to sway them into lowering their inhibitions. Kurt wanted to do this whether he admitted to it or not. Spike enjoyed the heat of his body and the pulse of blood along Kurt's long, lean neck.

* * *

Spike turned Kurt in his lap so his back was to Spike's chest. He stroked Kurt's cock until the man whimpered in need. When Kurt came, Spike bit deeply into his neck.

Kurt's squeal of "Fuck, yes" was like a song to Spike. Pulse after pulse of rich delicious blood surged in time with Kurt's orgasm. The incredible taste of serotonin-laden blood filled his mouth. Nothing tasted better than blood after an orgasm.

Spike was hard as nails. His little songbird was the sexiest damn thing he'd seen in a long time and his taste was addictive. Spike wanted more.

* * *

Kurt came to slowly. He was sore all over, but in a well-fucked kind of way. He'd never blacked out during sex before but Spike had more endurance than anyone Kurt had ever met. Not that Kurt had a wide variety of experiences to compare them to.

He wasn't surprised to find himself alone. Spike had indicated he wasn't staying.

He walked out to Santana and Rachel giggling over a note.

"Have fun?" Rachel asked.

"Hell of a hickey you got there, Ladyface...or is it 'Songbird' now?" Santana said waving the note.

He grabbed it. It was from Spike.

* * *

He ran into the bathroom. Before he read the note, he looked in the mirror. He was littered in fingerprint-shaped bruises and hickeys. He pressed the darkest one on his neck and shivered in the memory of Spike leaving it. Kurt had never come so many times in one night before. He didn't know if he could do it all the time, but he sure as hell wanted to do it again.

He thought he should feel dirty or something. He didn't. He read the note and felt a thrill of anticipation.

 _'I'll be back for you soon, little songbird.'_


End file.
